New Student
by jearlesfan
Summary: There is a new student at school and Alex falls in love with him. Justin gets creeped out and tries to stop them from dating each other.


New Student

Justin looked at the replica of the alien-like statue and nodded and approval. "This is the most beautiful statue I ever made in my life. It's too bad I have to take it apart."

Alex was playing with a paintball gun when she accidentally pressed the trigger. A huge paintball splattered onto the statue and onto himself.

Justin shook his head like a dog shakes to get the water off. "Alex, look at the abomination and destruction of my alien. I'm tired of you breaking my stuff and never returning it."

Alex laughed and opened the fridge. "Yeah, that's really great. Come on, we're going to be late for school."

Justin scoffed. "When did you ever care for anything, Alex? All you ever cared about is yourself."

Alex rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

Justin scoffed. "Don't you roll your eyes at me! Listen when I am talking to you. Ah! Alex, no! Stop pulling! You're killing me!"

Later, at school, Alex stared at the art teacher with interest. "Mr. Bullock, isn't my art just so awesome? I'm creative, aren't I?"

Mr. Bullock rubbed his chin. "Well, I am proud to say I am glad you are in my class. And by the way, that's a pretty good picture of the ups and downs of New York."

Alex looked at the picture and smiled. "I know, right? Art grew more awesome when Mr. Larritate hired you."

Mr. Bullock grinned and clapped his hands. "Alright, guys. Well done. Nice job painting. Tomorrow, we're going to use our skills at creativity to test. Some of you guys are selected to participate in a art competition. Whoever wins gets an all-paid vacation to Hawaii and gets a brand new laptop. You also get a new art studio and class."

Alex sighed. "Too bad class is over in 5 minutes. Oh, well. Later, Bryan." She walked out the door and walked toward Harper. "Harper, imagine your friend is famous for creating the most beautiful art in the world." She looked up at something.

Harper looked up too and shook her head. "I got a ton of friends, but I think you're referring to Stephan Marshall."

Alex looked confused. "Who's Stephan?"

"Stephan's the new student here. He and his brothers came from Seattle."

Alex looked across at three guys talking to Mr. Larritate. "Is that them?"

Harper nodded.

One of the guys came over and smiled. "Hey, Harper. You still in the clothing business?"

Harper smiled. "Of course I am! I've been wanting to make more, but I didn't have the right material."

The guy laughed. "I'm Stephan. Who's your friend?"

Harper pointed to her. "She's Alex Russo, a fan of art."

Stephan chuckled. "Cool name. Hey, my friends and I are getting smoothies after school. You guys wanna come?"

Alex nodded. "Sure, why not? We'll meet you there."

Stephan grinned, his eyes giving a sparkle. "You're cooler than I imagine you would be like. Keep it up and I might take you out tonight." He walked back to Mr. Larritate and joined in the conversation.

Justin was walking nearby when he bumped into Stephan. "Sorry, Stephan. I have to yell at someone right now." He walked over to Alex and glared. "Look what you done to my hair, Alex!"

Alex looked at his but there was nothing to be seen. "Justin, there is nothing on your messed up hair."

Justin turned around and his head was all yellow. "The paintball got in the back, thanks to your paintball gun."

Alex spat on the back of the head, making the yellow go away. "Just tell someone to spit on your back, then it'll wash away."

Justin ran away, whimpering.

One of Stephan's brother walked up to the girls. "Look, Harper, I don't know what kind of wack job you're doing here, but you better stop. We're getting really frustrated."

Harper scoffed and pushed him away. "Go away, Bryan. He's such an idiot."

Alex stared at the other one. "Who's the tallest one?"

Harper looked and nodded. "He's the best basketball player at our school. He's Aiden Marshall. That's all three."

Justin came back out and walked over to Stephan. "Dude, come on. I need to show you something."

Stephan rolled his eyes. "Dude, isn't it shocking your friends are never here to hear your entertaining ideas?"

Justin shrugged and opened his laptop. "Check this out. I got us free tickets to the baseball game! How awesome am I?"

Stephan laughed with glee. "Man, this is so cool. Thanks, Justin, for everything. I know some guys give you a hard time, but you're all right."

Justin chuckled. "He said I was all right."  
Later, at home, Stephan and Max and were in his room making a clone. Max brought up some snacks for them to share. "You know, this clone is supposed to copy my actions because this guy's a clone."

Stephan nodded and snapped on his goggles. "Get ready to see the biggest explosion in your entire life. There's also going to be some real hot sparks, so stand behind this protection area here." He opened a box and pressed the button. The clone exploded, creating the clone of Max, who was standing up.

The clone opened his eyes and smiled strangely. "Sup, bro? You ready to put canisters in the girl's bathroom, so it sounds like something's poppin'?"

Max laughed. "I love you, man! You created a friend, someone I can bond with. It's so beautiful, I'm going to care for it myself."

Stephan took off his goggles and opened the door. "Cool. Hey, I have to see Justin, so you play with your little friend. Rock on, little bro." He walked over to Justin's room and knocked.

Justin came out with a tuxedo and smiled. "Neat, isn't it? So did you get a apron yet? Dad always gets new aprons for new guys like you."

Stephan nodded. "Do we go to the shop now?" He walked downstairs with Justin trailing behind him. He found a new apron waiting for him on the counter.

Jerry smiled and handed it to him. "Welcome on your first day on the job. It's finally kind of nice to see a sergeant stand straight and tall. You're the general."

Justin stared at Jerry with a surprised impression. "Dad, he's new here."

Jerry shrugged. "So? I have to have some fun these days. Okay, Stephan. Come here. You see this? I want to make as many sandwiches as possible. But no one can beat the sandwich king at the Sub Shop."

Stephan began chopping pickles and spread ham on his sandwich. He put it on a plate and placed it into Alex's hand. "Hey, you're Alex, right?"

Alex giggled. "Of course I am! You remembered. So what are you doing here touching Dad's special mustard?"

Stephan looked over at Jerry, who was smiling nervously at him. "Well, Jerry employed me. He saw me make sandwiches at Barley's and wanted me here."

Alex nodded and walked away. "That's great. Today is going to be the best day ever!"


End file.
